The One Who Got Away
by DarkHeartMistress
Summary: Riku is a demon slayer who has been sent back to her home town to destroy Phantom Dark,murderer and thief,but what happens when she finds love along the way.Dark x Riku.Summary and pairings inside.
1. Homecoming

Hey everyone! DHM here. I am going to attempt a DNAngel fic, even though I've only seen epsidoes 1-8. My finger is also broken, so bare with me if I don't update in a LONG time. If you've read any of my other fics, I'm sorry it's taking so long. My pinky is broken, and it's not easy typing with 9 fingers with 1 finger in a huge splint thingy.lol. ANyways, I will try to update when I get the time. I had a horse show this weekend and I was gone so I didn't get to write then either. Anyways, here goes nothing...

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own it...

* * *

Full Summary: Riku is a demon hunter. Lately, her organization has assigned her to hunt down a particularly annoying demon. Phantom Dark, as he is known in the demon realm, has been stealing valuable items from the Organization's museums found all across Japan. Risa, Riku's ignorant younger sister seems to have brought home a new friend. Risa claims that Dark is her boyfriend, but Riku begins to have her doubts as time passes. What will become of this sticky situation when Riku is ordered to destroy Phantom Dark, just when she thinks she may have found someone who truly understands her.

* * *

Pairings: Riku x Dark...Risa x Daisuke...Satoshi x No one...Krad x Himself?

Main Castings:  
Riku: Demon Slayer  
Risa: Riku's half brianed sister; college student  
Daisuke: Risa's best friend; college student; neighbor  
Satoshi: Riku's boss  
Dark: Thief; demon; killer  
Krad: Demon; Organization's most dangerous enemy; murderer

* * *

**Episode One: Homecoming**

_Osaka_

Riku sighed heavily as she cleaned the metal katana sitting on her appartment's only table. She had just finished another assignment.Wiping the last blood stain from the steel, the nineteen year old stood and slid it into a black, glossy sheeth with a dragon at the top of it in white.

Beep...Beep...Beep...came the sound of the girl's fax machine. Another file of a demon. She was used to the routine by now. After all, she had only been living like this since she was sixteen, after her first demon encounter with the deadly Krad.

Walking over to the grey, plastic machine, she picked up the papers and flipped through them.

"Phantom Dark," Riku began reading aloud as she walked into the kitchen and started up her coffee machine and getting a mug from the cabinet. "Approximate age, 21. Height, 5'9". Hair color, black. Well that sure is interesting." Riku grumbled.

Throwing the papers onto the kitchen counter, she poured the steaming, hot beverage into the coffee mug. Grabbing the file as she left the tiny kitchen, the slayer re-entered her living room and plopped down on the old, worn down navy sofa. Sipping gingerly at the steaming beverage, Riku began to read again, glancing for a moment at the picture of a man half hidden in shadows.

"That picture sure shows me alot." She grunted as she flipped through to one of the pages that showed his more serious crimes, besides being a demon.

"Theft from the Organization's museums...four murder's in the last two months. Oh fun." Riku mumbled as she closed her eyes and sighed heavily. The only reason the Organization gave her this assignment was because she was the only one who could actually do it. She was the best. They knew it. She knew. Just about every demon knew it as well.

"Let's see then, where can I find you?" She murmured to aloud as she looked for the page that would tell her his last seen whereabouts. Finding it, she groaned. He happened to be residing in Tokyo. Her hometown.

"Damn it." She grumbled. "That means I'll have to stop and see Risa. She may be my sister, but she's a damn pain in the ass." Standing, she finished off her coffee in one quick gulp and went to gather the few things that she would need for her trip.

Riku didn't need much. She grabbed a large, black trench coat, her always ready to go suitcase that held several days worth of clothes, a few hundred dollars in different countries currency, and a another black suitcase that held her other weapons which included daggers, (I'm so annoyed because I just had the name in my head...they're the dagger type objects with the two other spikes sticking out as well. Looks a miniature 'trident' or it's shaped like a fork...enough babbling. If you know the name, PLEASE tell me...-hits head on table-).

With one last lookat her appartment, the red head sighed and left, locking the door behind her.

* * *

_Tokyo_

Riku stepped off of the train and looked around. It was around two in the morning, and the other passengers were struggling to stay awake. She however was fully active, having night as her primary hunting time.

With her black trench coat on, and her two suitcases in hand, the teenager made her way from the train station and out into the busy streets of Tokyo, which also seemed to be very active.

Riku's first stop was her old home that she kept just in case she had to come on short notice to Tokyo. Making her way to the subway station, she waited patiently for the subway car to arrive, and got on, ignoring the looks from the disgusting, dirty man looking at her from the other end of the car. He may think she was vulnerable, but underneath that trench coat lay hidden her katana, and four sharp daggers. She also had a gun hidden in one of her black knee high boots, but she prefered not to have to deal with that since they made so much unwanted noise which could draw attention.

The man got off at the next station, leaving Riku to relax slightly, but she still did not trust the current circumstances. She hated Tokyo with a passion. It was where she grew up. It was where her sister lived. It was where she was first recruited into the Organization and then sent to Hiroshima to train. It was where she met her first demon. It was where she first met Krad. It was where she had her first brush with death.

The thoughts of that awful night almost four years ago scared her. Krad was the only demon she feared and would ever fear. Without knowing, she had fallen asleep, and the memories of that night consumed her and took her back to re-live her past.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Riku smiled over at her sister who was walking with her boyfriend, Daisuke. They made the cutest couple. _

_"Riku!" Risa suddenly exclaimed. "I forgot to get the vegetables when I went to the store yesterday. Would you pick them up on your way home after school? I have to work with Daisuke on our Chemistry project." Pleaded the younger Harada twin. Riku could do nothing more then smile and nod._

_After school that day, Riku went as planned, to the local grocery store and got the vegetables. Tonight she would teach her little sister how to cook properly, although she did dread the thought of Risa in the kitchen._

_As Riku began the mile walk home to their apartment, she began to get a growing suspicion that someon was watching and following her. Speeding up, she fumbled for the can of mace in her backpack. Her hands were shaking as she quickly turned down a dark side road that would be a short cut to her home, but she would never get there on time._

_Standing in the shadows, a tall man with deep blonde hair stood smiling. His white teeth were what caught the older Harada's attention in the first place. With a deep chuckle, he stepped closer into the light and before she knew it, he had grabbed her. _

_Riku lost hold of her bag of vegetables and the can of mace and they went flying to the ground as he grabbed both of her hands in one of his large ones while pushing her up against the concrete wall. Holding her hands above her head with one of his, he placed his other bruisily over her mouth._

_The blonde grinned as her eyes grew wide and she struggled to breathe, her nose having been sealed by his large hand. After what seemed like hours to Riku, but what was only moments of chuckling, she felt the strength leaver her, and her vision darkening. _

_The young teenager was already falling into unconsciousness when she felt the man's hands suddenly disappear. Her body fell limp at the sudden loss of his strength holding her up as her mind slipped further away, and her last vague feeling was of someone's hands catching her before she fell to the ground._

* * *

Screech... Riku was thrown awake as the subway car came to a sudden halt, the announcer's voice saying that this was her stop. Shaking slightly, the girl stood, grabbed her suitcases and exited quickly. She hated thinking about the night that truly started the beginning of the rest of her life.

The sixteen year old version of herself had woken in a hospital, after having been in a coma for three days from lack of oxygen and a concussion, probably from when the man had thrown her against the wall. She had then had brief visits from Risa and Daisuke and then the men from the Organization came and spoke with her.

They had asked her to join them after telling her who had attacked her in the alley, but they did not know who had saved her and how she had managed to live, seeing how anyone Krad had attacked, had always been found dead.

"That is the past." Riku reminded herself aloud. She would not dwell on the past, but on her latest mission. With a tired sigh, the girl pulled a key from her pocket as she walked up the steps and into the apartment building she had not lived in since a year before. Walking up the stairs and into a hallway, she placed the key in the lock on door number 246 and entered the dark room. Switching on the light, she nearly screamed when she saw a vase of roses sitting on the glass table in the living room.

Closing the door and pulled a dagger out, she dropped her suitcases and went to the glass vase, looking at the card that lay on the table. Picking up the white paper, she opened it and her heart nearly lept out of her chest.

In beautifully written cursive were the words:

_Dear Riku,  
I'm glad you have finally come back. I look forward to seeing you again. I'm sure we will see eachother soon._

What scared her even more were the words written under it, the sender's signature:

_-The one who rescued you three years ago._

"Oh my god..." Riku said as her hands shook. Dropping it, she went to take a shower and clear her thoughts of her rescuer and focus more on her assignment.

* * *

So what did you think for the first chap? I can't believe how few Riku and Dark fics there are. It's so annoying... anyways, this only took me a few hours with my finger-- So don't get to overly excited that the DH mistress is back. She's still kinda on vaca.lol. Anyways, reviews are always appreciated. LOVE YA!

_Scheming with 9 fingers,  
-DHM-_


	2. Six Feet Under and Once Again

I hope you like this chap. I will TRY to work on the other fics.

P.S. Thank you for giving me the name of the weapon...MWAHAHAHA...sorry, they're only my fav weapons...cackles evilly...meep!

* * *

**WARNING:** This chapter does contain refrences to sex and such. A night club/rave scene is located in this fic. Be warned now. Don't worry, none of our sweet characters is behaving naughtily. Also includes refrences to drinking, smoking, and use of STRONG language...don't be alarmed, I don't always post like this...heh..

* * *

Disclaimer: Why do I bother?

* * *

**Episode 2: Six Feet Under and Once Again**

_Next Day_

Riku sighed as she pushed on the small button that rang the doorbell of her twin's apartment. She dreaded coming here, knowing her sister would pester her for information, but she simply could not be in town and not say hello to her younger sister.

Several moments later, a long, brown haired girl came to the door. Her face immediately went from a simple smile to overwhelming pleasure as she shrieked and grabbed her sister into a bear hug.

"R..risa...I...can't...br...breathe!" Riku managed with little gasps until her sister let her go.

"Oh sorry, I just got excited. You should have called. I've missed you SO much!" Risa squeeled happily as she ushered her sister inside the large apartment. "How are you? Why didn't you call? Is everything alright? Nothing's wrong? It's been so long. How have you been?" Risa asked as she began hurling question's at Riku.

"I'm fine. I'm just in town on business. I plan to be gone in a few days." Riku said keeping her coat on as she sat down on the plush, light blue sofa in her sister's living room. "How have you been Risa?"

"I'm doing wonderfully. I broke up with Daisuke about six months ago, and I met a really sweet guy. He's so nice, and funny, and cute, and charming, and...and..." Risa stopped when her sister smile and laughed.

"Risa, you're ranting again." Riku chided affectionately. Risa was always breaking up with Dai and then getting back together with him. That's how it had been for the seven years that the twins had known Mr. Niwa.

"Oh, you have to meet him though. He's in the kitchen. I'll go get him!" Shrieked Risa, once again happy as she ran to go find her boyfriend. Riku sighed as she sat back into the couch. This is how it always was. Risa, happy and carefree after inheriting ALL of the money that their parents had had before they died almost three years ago.

Riku didn't hold a grudge to her sister who was living in luxury. Of course Risa had tried to give her more than half the money, but Riku had declined. She hated getting unwanted attention, especially the attention that came with being rich. Riku highly guessed that Risa's new boyfriend was more interested in Risa's money then the overly enthusiastic Risa.

A few moments after she had left, Risa returned, dragging a dark haired man behind her.

"Riku, this is Dark. Dark, this is my sister Riku." Risa said smiling happily. Riku instantly tensed hearing the name Dark. Her attention snapped to the man who was standing next to Risa. He smiled as their eyes met, and she immediately knew that this was the Dark from her photo.

_Shit,_ thought Riku as she stood tensely from her seat, _why does Risa always have to bring home the murderous demons?_

"It's a pleasure to meet you Riku." Dark said, his eyes meeting hers as he smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine." Riku insisted in a false voice. _Well,_ she thought with an inward sigh, _at least now I won't have to go hunting all over the city for him._

Dark continued to watch her, making Riku nervous. He probably knew who she was, just as she knew who he was. For all she knew, he may be a slayer of his own.

While Riku was to slay demons, demons also sent demons to slay the slayers. Her profession was not an easy or fun one, but it suited her.

"Well, I must be going. I only stopped in to say hello. It was very nice meeting you Dark. I'm sure I will be seeing you around." Riku said quickly heading towards the door. Waving farewell to her younger sister, Riku left the apartment and headed straight to her motorcycle which was parked just downt he street. She had bought it out of the transportation money she was given by the Organization.

Revving the engine, Riku drove down the street, and circled around to an alley way that would allow her to watch her sister's apartment so that she could watch her target. Her goal was to follow him to his 'residence' and later that night go have a 'talk' with him.

* * *

It felt like hours, but eventually after only an hour, Dark exited Risa's apartment. Riku sighed as she made sure her helmet was in place so that he would not recognize her, and watched as he got into a black car and sped down the road. 

Riku immediately started up her engine and took off down the street after him at a relatively safe distance. She had an ear phone inside her helmet and quickly dialed her boss, Satoshi.

"What's your status?" Were the first words from the other line.

"I'm currently following the target." Riku spoke as she slowed down and hid in an alley, lined with garbage cans as she watched Dark's car come to a stop outside of what seemed to be a warehouse.

"I need a location analysis." Riku said as she told Satoshi the address.

Riku watched as Dark exited the car, looked around, then disappeared inside the building. A few minutes later, Satoshi repleid to her question.

"It's a demonic club. Many demons have residence int he lower levels of the warehouse. There are a total of four levels, the warehouse that you see is the first. Be careful, they have guards on every floor to every door." Satoshi spoke as he read off the file information.

"Oh goody," Riku spoke, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Am I allowed to have some fun?" She acted as if she were a small child.

"Just be a good little girl and don't get into any trouble." Satoshi said and then the line was dead.

That was all of the permission that Riku needed. Tonight she would take out the target and a few others along with him. The more dead, the bigger her pay check would be.

Starting up the motorcycle once more, she headed back to her apartment to get ready for later that evening.

* * *

_That Evening_

It was near midnight when Riku left her apartment. Her black pants and black tank hid her in the shadows as she drove down the street on her bike. Her black trench coat hid her assortment of weapons as she sped down the mostly deserted streets of Tokyo.

Riku parked her bike a good distance away so that they wouldn't see or hear her. She studied the slowly incoming demons. The group numbers ranged from a solitary demon to four. She noticed them saying something to the two, huge men outside of the warehouse door. She may have been a slayer, but not even Jackie Chan could have taken on those two human, but probably demon guards.

With a sigh, she took off her helmet, and looked at herself in the tiny mirror on her bike. Her red hair was put up in a bun and her eyes shown out from beneath light blue eye shadow. She had a silver chain around her neck, the delicate looking metal held a charm. It was in no human language, but that of the demons. The symbol meant, _Angel of Death._

The Angel of Death was what she was called by the demons. Many thought her just a legend that had no truth behind it, but the demons long since slayed would speak otherwise.

Checking her katana, sai, five daggers, and making sure her small hand gun was fully loaded and placed in her knee high boots. Cracking her knuckles, the teenager made her way around to the back of the warehouse.

Her senses on alert, Riku looked for any opening. She found one. It was a dark window, only a few inches off the ground and just big enough for her petite form to slip through. She could see nor sense any demons int he room behind it, so with a quick kick, she broke the glass. Sliding through, she made sure not to cut herself on any of the jagged edges of the glass, knowing full well that the smell of her human blood could alert a select few demons, known as vampires.

As soon as she landed on the ground, her eyes dialated, allowing her to see better in the dark. She noticed that the room was just a supply closet and she quickly made her way to the door.

Opening it, she saw that she was in a hall way. Half naked demons were dancing with one another, and some were even passed out on the floor. Riku wondered for a moment which was more disgusting; demons experiencing a high, or humans experiencing a high.

Making her way into the hall, she pushed roughly past the demons trying to grab her and get them to join them. Any normal person would have thought them just drugged up humans, but Riku knew that they could be demons and look like humans. It was the demons way of surving after centuries of being hunted. All they had to do was look like the hunter.

Rolling her eyes, Riku made her way from the second floor down to the third, sneaking past the guards at the stairs. Everywhere she looked, demons were mating, drinking, smoking, and getting high on who the hell knows what.

Riku's eyes scanned the crowd that was dancing to some music that Riku could not even understand. There were nearly a hundred demons dancing to the loud, vulgar music as she passed through the crowd.

Her attention was caught immediately to a head of blonde hair at the far side of the room. Immediately she knew who it was. Krad. Her blood nearly froze in her veins as she watched him leave through a door, probably going to the lowest level, reserved for the more important demons.

"Fuck..." Riku murmured as he disappeared. She turned around suddenly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Swinging around and drawing one of her daggers at the same time, she held it to the neck of none other than Dark.

"I was wondering when you would get here. I thought you were going to miss the party." He grinned as he watched her.

"Well, at least now I won't have to look for you anymore." She replied icily.

"Let's go outside. There's so much noise in hear. Plus if you killed me here, you'd be killed by the hundred or so in this room, not to mention the other three hundred in rooms above us." He grinned wickedly, and Riku glared at him.

Nodding her head, she followed him as he led her up the stairs and out a back door into a quiet alley way. Riku was relieved to be free of the dreadful music.

"So then, why is the Angel of Death after me?" He asked sticking his hands in his pockets. Like her, he was dressed completely in black all except for the trench coat. "I must say, I was surprised that I saw you so soon. I hope you liked your flowers."

Riku almost choked. Flowers? He had been the one who left them. He was the one who saved her life all those years ago from Krad. He was the one who had caught her as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Y...you...you're the one who saved me three years ago?" She barely whispered, her eyes wide and shining with something between wonder and fear.

"Yes, it was me." He replied, smiling at her shocked expression. "I couldn't let that bastard Krad kill you. You're too beautiful to be wasted on some_thing_ like him." Dark replied as he watched her. He had known what had happened to her when he had deposited her in the E.R. after she had collapsed, known that the Organization would come and recruit her.He had liked her the moment he saw her. Spirited...rebellious...dangerous.

"You god damn fucking bastard don't you dare speak to me like that." She ground out, her anger flaring as she glared at him. Her hand moved instinctively to the hilt of her katana and her eyes seemed to darken as she watched him like a predator stalking its prey. "Why should I believe you, you're nothing more than a murderer and a thief!" She shouted, her voice surprising herself.

Dark laughed. He couldn't help himself. This girl was so defensive about everything, and didn't even believe that he had saved her a few years ago.

"What the hell are you fucking laughing at!" she demanded, getting annoyed quickly by him. "Why do I even give a shit? I have a job to do." She muttered fingering the dragon emblem on the top of her katana's sheath.

"And what would that job be? Killing your rescuer. You certainly would not be standing where you are now if I had let the bastard kill you." He grinned wickedly.

"What the hell do you know?" She said angrily, her eyes flashing daggers.

"Well, there's alot I know." He said looking thoughtful. "One thing I know is that when Krad finds out that you're in town, you're not going to be very happy." He said watching her reaction.

"What do you mean?" She asked suspiciously.

"What I mean," He said in a superior tone, "Is that no one has ever lived after encountering Krad, well besides other demons that is. You're the first human to ever live, and to him, you're a nuisance. A spot on his record. He'll do anything to _remove _that spot. That spot, Miss Riku, happens to be you." He spoke evenly even though his eyes danced with amusement at her annoyance and short temper.

"So what are you saying. If I don't kill you then you are going to help me or something?" She demanded, her own pride coming into play. "If you're suggesting I can't take care of myself then you're about to get a rude awakening."

"Do you think you can honestly destroy him when just a few short years ago if I hadn't stepped in you'd be six feet under? It doesn't matter anyways, I've been given orders to protect you. If you try to kill me, then I'll just have to tie you up and put you in a corner until I am told what to do with you. Believe it or not, you are very...what's the word I'm looking for?" He looked sarcastically thoughtful for a moment then said, "Unique."

"Unique my ass, you jack ass." She replied under her breath as she watched him carefully. "I have orders, but mine are to kill you, so I hate to break up our little one-on-one time, but I got a job to do." She said pulling out her katana.

"Fine, have it your way." Dark muttered. He was fairly interested in how she had progressed in the last three years, and was interested in a small duel. Of course he'd have to knock her out before she hurt him or he hurt her.

Without replying, Riku went into an offensive stance, and within the blink of an eye she had charged towards him with in-human speed. She may have been fast, but _he _was faster.

Riku blinked when he disappeared from where he had been standing not half a second ago. She felt a slight pain in her neck as Dark hit a pressure point, and the last thing she felt was falling into his arms for the second time in three years.

* * *

Woohoo! I hope you liked. Once again thank you for the reviews. I may not get to update tomorrow cuz I will be out on my parent's boat getting a tan...I am WAY to white...so anyways, ttyl LOVE YA ALL!

_looking forward to not being pale anymore  
**-DHM-**_


	3. Author's Note

Hi everyone! It's me. I know you've been waiting for an update, but it is still going to take a while. I appreciate all of the reviews that I have recieved. They make me want to write more! If any of you like the anime Blue Seed, check out that new fic, I've only gotten 1 review for it so far.lol. Not very many pple read Blue Seed.

Anyways, I had surgery for my eye this morning. As of right now it hurts and I am an idiot for being on the comp. I will be out of school until the Tues after Labor Day. During this time I will try and update at least one chap to each fic, but as you know, that may be a little hard since I have so many...

Thanks for your patience and remember that the reviews make me feel better.lol.!

Love ya all!

-DHM-


End file.
